Ultraviolet (UV) light has been known to sterilize various microorganisms in air and transparent liquids. Short-Wave UV (UV-C) band is referred to as germicidal UV due to its sterilization effects. In sterilizers, mercury (Hg) lamps have been widely used as UV light sources, since Hg lamps emit UV light in a wavelength band of about 254 nm exhibiting excellent sterilization effects.
In recent years, there have been proposed technologies for including light emitting diodes (LEDs), emitting UV light in the UV-C band, in sterilizers. For example, Korean Patent Publication No. 10-2012-0009928 discloses an air cleaner using UV LEDs to have a sterilization function, and Korean Patent Publication No. 10-2011-0039985 discloses a UV sterilization washing machine to which an LED unit is mounted.
However, typical UV sterilizers are embedded in specific electronic appliances such as refrigerators, washing machines, humidifiers, vacuum cleaners, and the like. Therefore, the UV sterilization may only be possible for the specific electronic appliances that include the UV sterilizers, and may not be used for other electronic appliances.